Resident Evil 7: Trouble in Tokyo
by Keith-ketchum
Summary: It's a story from the point of an unknown character of my own creation and his meeting of enemies and allies. I made a 6th one but it got lost in the cyberspace so sorry about no real background
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Resident Evil 7: Crisis in Japan

Chapter 1: The Journey West

It has been several years since I had to set out on my own because of the Umbrella Corporation. In my old city of Chicago, they took my business, my possessions, and more importantly my son Trevor. It was 2008 when the virus took over the city. Then during the year 2012, the people who believed the world was not going to end were getting a big wake up call. It was then when the walking dead and other viral monsters engulfed the entire United States. The path to death was simple, if you were to have been bitten, or scratched you would turned. If so much as a drop of blood were to get into any open area, you would turn. Therefore, the best defense was to keep your distance and avoid the major cities. Now let us get to the part on how I got to where I am now.

As I went through the state of Wyoming, I decided to take a detour road to a small town. There I walked into the store to look for something to eat and drink, but instead I found myself looking into a shotgun barrel. "Speak now!" exclaimed this tall large white man as he tightened his grip on the trigger. He was dressed in an old cowboy shirt and torn up blue jeans so my guess was he has been through hell. As I was, beginning to speak a young looking woman walked up with a small child and placed a hand on the man's shoulder as she shook her head. After examining the woman my attention turned to the gun, which was now slowly lowering. "I'm just passing through to grab some supplies." I explained as I took a step forward. The man immediately raised his gun saying, "Don't move until I say so." Freezing in my spot, I decided to listen as I studied the daughter knowing that she was somewhat scared. As I returned my gaze to the man's eyes I spoke once more "I can protect your family from the evils that may lie ahead just please put the gun up so we may talk under safe terms." Luckily, I got through to the man for he slowly laid the gun against a shelf. "I'm Keith" introducing myself hoping to break the ice with the large man. "My name is Brandon and that's my wife Ali and our daughter Paige." He replied pointing to them. Ali waved at me somewhat nervously as if she still did not trust me. The daughter buried her face into Ali's shoulder. "Now that we are acquainted may I get the supplies that I need?" I asked in a tender voice trying to sound as friendly as possible. "You mean the supplies that WE need right?" Ali asked quickly as she stepped up to me. "W-well yeah our supplies the supplies we need….s-sorry." I stuttered looking at Ali. Something about her just made me listen for some strange reason. Thirty minutes later after gathering all the supplies, we might need, Brandon and I loaded the supplies up into his truck. "You know if you would had showed up an hour later your ass would had been shot on the spot right?" Bragged Brandon as he picked up the shotgun and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Why is that?" I asked not convinced at all. "Well let's just say that we were expecting a party soon." He answered sarcastically. After shaking my head in disappointment, I jumped in the back of the truck. Brandon, Ali and Paige all got in the front of the truck and we drove off west.

Soon the sun rose once more as I was just opening my eyes when I noticed something moving deep into the trees. I quickly tapped on the back window trying to get Brandon's attention but to no avail. His music was turned up it was some country song. _Of course, their listening to country how did I not see that coming._ I thought to myself as I looked through the pile of supplies for some kind of weapon. It was then when a creature zipped by cutting the two back wheels causing Brandon to lose control of the truck. Brandon instantly stomped on the brakes swerving side to side trying to gain control again, but instead tipped the truck over to its' side. Everything in the back hit the pavement including me. As I slid to a stop, I quickly sat up looking to see if the family was ok, only to see a mid-sized creature with sharp claws slowly crawl toward the truck. "D-damn it this is not good at all." I said to myself as I slowly crawled to my feet. As soon as I took a step forward, a sharp pain crawled up my leg and spread through my body. I looked down at my leg to see a couple of knives stuck in the side of my calf muscle, not thinking twice about it I quickly rip them out, and limps toward the monster. The monster grew closer and its' horrific details one thing I noticed as it drew closer I saw its' metallic razor sharp teeth and its brain was on the outside of it's' body. Next thing I know the creature jumped on top of the truck and its tongue slid out of it mouth slowly. The tongue stretched out longer and longer until it finally reached inside of the truck. The tongue slowly began to wrap around Paige and Ali. As I was getting ready to dash to the rescue, I saw Brandon reach for the shotgun. I decided to watch the scene as Brandon shot the hideously long tongue. From where I was standing, I could see the long tongue twitching. A few second later a loud high pitch scream escaped from the monster as it's' claws cut through the truck door almost cutting Ali. Brandon quick on the reaction took another shot at the monster. The monster jumped off the truck and turned its head in my direction and then it dashed at me with incredible speed. Not exactly paying attention to the creature, I saw Brandon crawl out of the truck slowly pulling his shotgun up again as he slowly took aim. The creature jumped at me that drew my attention, but I could not react fast enough. The creature slashed my arm as I tried to dodge quickly. "AHHHHHHHH damn it!" I screamed in pain quickly grabbing my arm tightly. That is when another of the same creature dashed past me slashing my back deep almost hitting my spine. As soon as the creature hit me, Brandon shot one of the creatures in head as it leaped at me once more and blowing its body in half. After looking at body of my attacker, I quickly made a run for the truck, but an unknown object stopped me. I looked back seeing the live creature's tongue wrapped around my ankle pulling me toward it. Now having lost a large amount of blood and my strength seeping away from me I did not have much choice but to put my faith into Brandon. "Do not worry I will help you!" he tried to keep my hope up as he reloaded as quickly as he could as he ran toward me. I quickly look at him then at the creature as it pulls me closer to it. Brandon, not fast at all, decided to stop and take aim at the head of the creature. He drew one last breathe to steadying his aim before taking the shot right before the creature could attack me once more. The amount of blood I lost was causing my vision to blur and soon I passed out.

I woke up an unknown time later in a bed. As I slowly began to regain my strength, I sat up slowly studying the room. From what I saw the room was wore of paint, the white floor seemed to be stained with blood there were no windows in sight so I decided to climb to my feet slowly. Ali soon walked through the door with some medical supplies. "Oh you're up already?" asked Ali somewhat surprised at the fact. "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better how long I out was and where are we?" I asked rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleep out of my eyes yawning. "Well you were out for almost 18 hours and we are at a motel in Nevada which brings up the question why are we going west?" she asked. "We are headed for a boat that will take us to Japan which I heard was safe." I answered. "Now where is my shirt?" I asked somewhat concerned. "Whoa calm down I was just going to examine your wounds so I need you to lie back down in bed so I can stitch you back up." She informed me as she walked over to the bed and kneeled down taking out the medical supplies. "What wounds?" I asked looking at my body slowly. "Yes your wounds now let me take a look at them so I need you to lie on your stomach." She said almost commanding. I hesitantly crawl on the bed and lay on my stomach looking back at her making sure she does not stab in the back or something. Her face was stuck in a combined state of confusion and fear. So concerned I asked, "Is something wrong?" "y-y-your wounds are gone like they weren't even there!" she exclaimed. Thinking it is ok to get up now I slowly sit up asking, "Is it ok if I get my shirt back then?" Ali slowly stood up slowly putting the medical equipment up. "Your shirt is in the bathroom right now and I will tell Brandon to get ready to go," she explained walking out slowly as if traumatized. That is when I heard commotion going on in the next room.

As I walked to the door, pressed my ear against the door to listen, and try to get an idea of what was going on, but to my surprise, there was nothing but silence reached my eardrum. Then suddenly the door flew at me sending me sliding backwards leaving a ringing in my ears but nothing much more. Standing at the door was a tall man about middle aged his body seemed too well trained much more than a regular citizen. "I'm looking for some supplies so I suggest you get up and take me to them." The man commanded pointing his Beretta 92 at my head. I could tell he was being serious by the way he stared at me; his eyes seemed cold as if he had killed many people even before the viral outbreak. "Now let's not be too hasty about this." I gulped trying to convince him to put the pistol down. He laughed and shot back "You have three seconds to get up and show me where your supplies are." He started one…two and once he hit two I could see his finger twitch on the trigger and so without wasting another millisecond I stood up and walked out of the room carefully watching the man. "Quit staring at me as long as you listen you wont have to worry about it now move." He explained. I could see him lighten the grip on his gun ever so slightly. Seeing this I jumped on the opportunity, grabbing the gun by the tip, and pushing it away from my being. This surprised him causing him to shoot twice in the air. That is when I hit a button on the side of the gun, which made the clip in the gun to fall to the floor and then I threw the man over my shoulder keeping a hold of the gun. He quickly stood up grinning at me. Confused, I stared back at him taking the gun apart and tossing it back. "You had me for a while, but you loosened your grip on the gun." I informed him. "Oh so you went through some training did you?" he asked rhetorically. "Well you're looking at a major of the army." I told him almost bragging. "Well, well a major huh? A big bad major is here!" He laughed as he quickly drew out another pistol and immediately shooting in my direction. I quickly jumped behind the wall taking cover from the barrage of bullets keeping count of the shots taken.

One...Two…Three…Four...Five and so on I counted until I heard the 14th shot that is when I knew he would have to reload. I crept up on one knee and looked inside the room to find him take out the clip and announced "major," he smiled continuing as he put the clip in "This will be your grave I hope you know this!" I smiled and slowly went back into cover. Slowly I peeked back in looking at the bathroom door tracing it back to my side of the wall. That was when I heard a click and as I looked back up the man was next to me pointing his gun at me. He smiled and said grimacing "Tyler, remember that name for I am the one to send your ass to hell." I slowly looked at him nice and calm and collected. "You was a soldier at one point… had to have been you don't fear death." He said as he squeezed the trigger. The shot went off and a body hit the floor. Tyler hit the floor dropping his gun in amazement. Blood leaked from his lip as I stood up looking down at him. "Faster than you thought huh?" I asked chuckling. "T-there's no way you had enough time to hit me!" Tyler explained regaining his composure. "I told you I was a major." I said looking up at the bullet hole in the ceiling. "Now where is the family that I came here with?" I asked looking up and down the hallway. "Oh you mean that fat man and the woman?" He sneered and continued. "They are in the lobby tied to the pillars but I do-" I ran out before he could finish. I ran down the stairs and looked over the rail down to the lobby. "Brandon, Ali, Paige!" I shouted hoping to hear some kind of response. "We're down here," Ali shouted back and continued to inform me. "Brandon is knocked out and bleeding severely from the head hurry!" I looked down below to see if anything would kill me if I jumped over the railing. After scanning quickly about the room I jumped landing on the receptionist desk and immediately dashed toward Ali. I slid to a stop and started to untie the knot to free the family but that is when I noticed that Paige was not there. "Where is Paige?" I asked looking Ali in the eye. "She's hiding in the mail room back there." She quickly responded. "The guy is back!" Ali screamed looking up at Tyler standing over the rail of where I was just a few seconds ago aiming at me. "S-shit this is not good!" I exclaimed quickly getting up and ran to the other side hiding behind a pillar. I slowly turn my head looking out to see Tyler's position but he seemed too had disappeared. Keeping my head cool and collected I slowly stepped out from behind my shield to scout out the area better. Tyler shot out from behind the receptionists' desk just grazing my arm. I quickly placed my hand over the small wound and ran toward the desk but that is when I heard someone yell, "Get down!" Tyler got up and shot as soon as he heard the mysterious voice. I dropped down on my stomach, another gunshot went off, and it hit Tyler in the shoulder causing Tyler to fall backwards and drop his gun.

I looked back at the mysterious man studying him. He was dressed up in marine attire with a pistol in hand and an AK-47 at his hip. The man's hair was slicked back he looked like a Hawaiian or someone from Asia. He took a step forward and spoke, "you ok back there Tyler?" No response came from the enemy and so I got up slowly and ran over to Ali and Brandon untying the rope. The man slowly stepped closer to the desk with extreme caution. He tightened his grip on the gun as he looked over the counter to find Tyler had disappeared. "What…the hell?" he whispered to himself as he put his gun up and turned around. "Is everyone ok?" He asked walking back to the group. "Yeah my husband is ok too although he lost a lot of blood." Ali informed the group relieved. "Where is Tyler?" I asked worriedly. "He disappeared I don't know where he went." He answered. I looked at the mailroom and called Paige out. She ran to her mother quickly shaking violently. "Don't worry sweety daddy and I are fine" Ali explained trying to comfort her daughter. "Um sir who are you?" I asked the man turning to him. "I'm Captain Joshua Saldana of the marines." He announced confidently. _"He probably has a huge ego."_ I thought to myself smirking. "I'm here to capture and interrogate Tyler Ruiz." He continued. "Oh you're doing your job very well." Brandon joked slowly rising to his feet. "Ha, ha very funny he was my commanding officer so it isn't an easy task for me sorry." Josh said sighing as if disappointed in himself. Then suddenly I saw some rubble fall from above. When I looked up, I saw four creatures from the forest hanging over us. "Everyone run now." I told the group as calmly as I could. "Why?" Brandon asked. Just then, the creatures started to drop down surrounding us. They crept toward us making the group bundle together slowly. "_I guess it's time for them to witness the true me,_" I thought to myself sighing. Just as I was getting ready to attack, I saw josh draw his gun and shoot four times in the blink of an eye. Next thing we knew the creatures fell to the ground blood gushing from their brains. I looked at him with a surprised expression on my face. "Those damn things again!" he said almost to himself as he walked over to one of the bodies and started to examine it. Brandon looked at him "how the hell did you manage that?" he asked with the same shocked face as mine. "It's a skill you obtain on the battlefield after years of fighting." He informed the group as he got a sample of the blood and put it in a small vile. "Does anyone know what this creature is?" Josh asked as he turned to us after his small autopsy. "They call them lickers because of the long tongue." I answered almost hesitate. Brandon looked at me and asked, "How would you know this hmmm?" "This is not my first encounter with this disaster." I told him. "Oh did you work with the people that created this damn mess?" he went on to ask. I shook my head and said, "My city was hit by this disaster a couple of years ago." "Oh and how did you survive huh?" Brandon asked. "I had skills with some guns I had bought and I also wasn't too bad with a sword for up close too." I informed Brandon. "How the hell did you survive?" he asked again raising his voice and then continued. "You told me and my family that you could protect us and you haven't done shit I've done all the killing and protecting!" "Listen you don't have to get mad I just saved you now didn't I?" I asked crossing arms. "No you didn't it was that Hawaiian guy!" he yelled at me. "My name is Josh incase you didn't hear me just a while ago." Josh said raising his hand. "Shut the fuck up Hawaiian!" Brandon shouted in frustration. "Really Hawaiian, that is not my name for the last time it's Josh!" He shouted back.

I could see the argument would end in disaster so I stepped in, "listen lets just pack up and head out." "Fuck that, who made you leader?" Brandon asked crossing his arms and continued. "I think I should be leader of this group." "Oh yeah the fat-ass redneck is going to lead a group." Josh remarked walking to the door. Brandon grabbed Josh by the shoulder turning josh's upper body toward him and threw a good right hook. Josh stumbled a bit using the wall as support and laughed, as he said, "not a bad hook you have there." Brandon walked up to Josh grabbing him by the collar and pulled josh toward him. "You won't talk to me like that ever again!" Brandon yelled at Josh. "Fat-ass you better let go before I knock your big body ass out." Josh replied calmly making a fist. Brandon pulls his fist back to go for another punch, that is when I stepped in, and grabbed Brandon's arm, put it behind his back, and pressed him against the wall right next to Josh as if I was a police officer. "You two stop right now we don't have time for this!" I yelled starting to lose my patience. "Ah! Ok let me go!" Brandon shouted out in pain. Josh stepped forward and dusted himself off. "Look I would love to stay but I can't I have to find Tyler." Josh said walking out of the hotel. Ali sighed softly as she walked to the back of the hotel to collect the supplies. "Brandon you need to calm down and don't let anger get the best of you especially in front of your daughter." I informed Brandon slowly letting him go. "Shut the hell up small black man." Brandon said as he walked away rubbing his arm. I sighed softly walking to Ali. "I'm sorry Ali for everything, but as soon as we reach Japan we should be ok." I sighed leaning on a wall. "Don't worry about it I'm sorry for the way Brandon acted." She replied stacking some of the supplies in a van. "Where did you two get the van?" I asked examining the van carefully. "When you passed out Brandon dragged you almost a quarter mile before we ran into this van just sitting on the side of the road." She answered putting the last box into the van. I shook my head slowly at the thought of Brandon dragging me down a rough road and climbed into the van where I found Paige drawing a sketch of the family with happy faces. I smiled and buckled up as Brandon walked out of the hotel with a new shotgun. "Look at this babe an AA12 and a .357 magnum" Brandon said with a huge grin on his face. She smiled obviously happy for her husband as she climbed into the van. Minutes later, we were back on the road traveling west.

Hours later, we finally arrived at California now close to our main destination. We made it close to the middle of California when we ran out of gas thankfully close to a town. As we walked into town, we became perplexed because it was so peaceful and quiet. Nothing within sight would hurt us. "I'm going to go to get some gas if there is any left." Brandon said walking past us with caution. "Please be careful Brandon." Ali pleaded. Brandon nodded and walked out of sight soon. I handed a M9 pistol to Ali and said "Ali you and Paige go look for some food and drinks." Ali nodded and slowly walked off. I sighed and walked into a small house and started my search for anything that could help the group. That is when I heard some kind of scratching at a door in the back somewhere. I quickly turned my attention to the sound and yelled out "hello?" No response came and so I assumed that it was one of the walking dead. I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked toward the noise. It leads me to a white door and under the hole of the door, I could see a shadow, but I could not tell if it was an animal or human. I thought for a second before I then kicked the door down and that is when two dogs jumped at me pushing me back quite a bit. I lost my balance as I stumbled back falling back and I quickly looked at the dogs as they snarled at me. These dogs were far from normal, the dogs had chunks of their body bitten off and I could see their spines and ribs. The sight was sickening and the smell was putrid. In their teeth, I could see pieces of rotten flesh and in the room past the sickening sight; I could see the arm of a person lifeless and torn to pieces. I started to back up and stand slowly and that is when the dogs dashed at me. In returned I sprinted off not using my full speed waiting for the perfect moment to react. The dogs took off down different hallways and so I stopped and looked back thinking "_What the hell?"_ I looked down the hallway I was running down and I saw the two dogs side-by-side ears perked up growling and barking. "So it's a challenge huh?" I whispered to myself. I started to walk toward the dogs and they dashed once again toward me. I threw the knife at one of the dogs nailing it right in between the eyes causing the dog to yelp and tumble to the ground motionless. Then the other dog jumped at me tackling me down to the ground snapping at me, but I held it back with my forearm. With each snap, the dog got closer to my face. "S-shit I'm not going to die like this!" I exclaimed and that is when I heard steps coming toward me and when I looked down the hall, I saw a zombie limping toward me. I quickly shoved the dog off me, kicked the dog away, and crawled into a run busting through front door. I ran quickly down the road, the dog right behind me nearly nipping at my ankles. I saw a house door open and seized the opportunity. I quickly cut inside keeping my leg out longer than I expected causing the dog to trip over my leg. The dog flipped over on its back and slowly started climbing to its feet but by the time, its last paw hit the concrete I was in the house locking the door. I looked through the peephole and saw nothing in the street or near the house. Puzzled I tried to find the dog somewhere suddenly something broke through the house window and covered in glass and blood. It stared at me growling loudly. "G-good doggie good boy go away now." I said backing up slowly. The dog barked once and then jumped at me and that is when I jumped up and spun around kicking the dog in the face sending it into the street through the wall. I looked through the wall at the dog, which lied on the street motionless except for a little twitch every now and then. I went to the door, unlocked it, and walked out into the sun looking down the road. I decided then to walk into town to check on the others. The buildings of this town were wrecked no building untouched and the streets were covered with rubble and blood. I ran into the supermarket to look for Ali and Paige. I quickly found them in the perishable foods collecting some corn and other items. "You two didn't run into any problems did you?" I asked walking up. "No it's been pretty peaceful on our part," she answered dropping a can of green beans into a basket already filled with other canned foods. I sighed and nodded. "Good i'm glad your ok and I think that should be enough food for now we will stock up a little more lately," I said walking toward the exit. That is when a huge man in a trench coat stepped in the way. I looked up at him slowly and saw his eyes were pure white and his head shaved. I turned back around slowly "Ali, Paige run now." I sighed and that is when the person punched me in the face.

There was so much power packed into that one punch that it sent me flying through the shelves all the into the back of the market. I smashed into the lunchables finally causing me to stop. Ali quickly picked up Paige after seeing the ordeal and ran as fast as she could to another exit. The person walked over to the shelf and threw it right in front of her causing her to slam into it and fall to the ground unconscious. I sat up slowly and rubbing my back. "Fuck that hurt!" I shouted standing up slowly. The person grabbed me by my shirt, picked me off my feet, and stared me down for a while before slamming me into the ground. I screamed in pain as I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me quickly. I jumped to my feet and backed up slowly looking at him closely. He slowly raised turning to me. "Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled at him. No answer came from his mouth as he stepped toward me with no expression on his face. I quickly looked around for a weapon but none was in sight. That is when the person quickly dashed at me with impossible speeds and tackled me through shelf after shelf of foods and cans. He proceeded to stop but I kept going flying into a rack of fruits. I slowly crawled to my feet covered in fruit juices. I rubbed my back and stretched "great I guess I have to really fight against this guy" I said to my self as I cracked my back. He then walked toward me slowly picking up one of the pieces of the wreckage. "Heh, come on big guy." I said with a smirk walking toward him clenching my fist tightly. He turned the piece of wood to the sharp point, took aim at me, and then threw straight at my heart. I easily sidestepped it and then ran at him with great agility and punched him through the stomach. Purple blood started to ooze out of the wound and I slowly stepped back looking at the blood. "What the hell?" I said to myself as I looked back up seeing the person running at me. I sighed and braced my self for the impact. He tackled me causing me to sliding backwards as I kept my balance keeping my head down. "Stop you bastard!" I yelled at him quickly planting my feet firmly on the ground finally flipping him over me. I turned around quickly but he was gone. I looked around frantically to find him but nothing was there, not even a drop of blood or a body. I took a huge breathe of relief as I started to walk back to the super market to check on the girls.

Ali was trying to comfort Paige as best as she could but to no avail. Paige seemed to be hurt badly. "What's wrong with her is something broken?" I asked with concern in my voice. "She will be fine she hit her head a little hard." She answered as she rubbed Paige's head softly. I sighed in relieve as I examined her myself. "We need to get to the gas station now to check on my husband." Ali said looking at me somewhat frightened. I knew why she was so concerned since we were attacked who knows what could had happened to Brandon. Ali picked Paige up quickly and we hurried toward him. As we reached the gas station, Brandon had just finished filling up the gas can. "Are you ok?" Ali asked as she tried to catch her breathe. "Yeah I'm fine why what happened?" Brandon answered confused. "We were attacked just a moment ago by this huge person." I informed him stepping up, taking the gas can. "Let's get going please." I continued as I walked away. Brandon and Ali looked at each other and then followed me. I quickly made my way to the car. I began to think to myself about the huge person that attacked me. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head, filled the car up with the gas, got into the backseat, and buckled up. The couple got into the front and then we began back on the journey.

It took about 2 days to get to our destination in California. Oddly enough, nothing interesting happened for the rest of the trip, which was good for the couple. Brandon parked near the dock where bunches of boats were harbored. As soon as we got out of the van, gunshots fired breaking the back window of the van along with bullet holes all in the back of the van. All three of us quickly got in front of the van grabbing cover. I peeked out to the side of the van to see Tyler aiming at us with an AK-47u. "_Where the hell did he get that?"_ I thought to myself. I looked back at Brandon and said "He has range and power your shotgun isn't going to cut it big man." Another barrage of bullets flew at us. "Really that would be too simple wasn't it?" Brandon said sarcastically. Then suddenly the bullets stopped and another voice appeared although I could not make out what it said. I looked out from behind the van and saw Josh holding a gun to Tyler's head. I sighed in relief and stood up as Tyler lowered the gun. "You came at the right time Hawaiian." I said walking up to them. Josh shook his head, put Tyler's hands behind his back, and handcuffed him. "It's not wise to talk to your savior like that." Josh said taking Tyler back to the car. "You a savior don't flatter yourself." I told him picking up the AK-47u. "Oh am I just flattering myself?" Josh asked somewhat irritated. "Yeah you are I would had gotten us out of that situation somehow." I told him taking out the clip. "Whatever." Josh said pushing Tyler into the car. At that moment, all of us heard large growling noise along with moaning. Josh quickly shut the door and looked. Whole hordes of zombies were running at us. "Holy shit when did they start running?" Josh asked opening the door, grabbing Tyler running toward us. "Yeah that is kind of new." I said running toward the dock. "Which boat do we take?" Brandon asked running following behind. "We are looking for the boat paradise." I shouted looking at every boat quickly. Ali started to slow down panting and put Paige down. "Sweetheart go with them hurry." Ali told Paige looking at the approaching horde of zombies. Brandon stopped and looked at Ali and Paige. "Ali what are you doing?" Brandon asked loudly. Paige nodded slowly and ran to Brandon quickly. Brandon picked Paige up and yelled, "What are you doing Ali?" Ali looked back at Brandon, blew him a kiss, and looked back at the horde. Brandon looked shocked at Ali as she started step toward the horde. One of the zombies reached out to grab her when a hand shot out, wrapped around her waist, and pulled her to a boat. Ali looked up slowly and above her was a young looking black man with a mechanical arm. "Get on hurry!" He shouted as his hand opened up and two small arrows came out. We did not hesitate at all to get on the boat the horde getting too close now. The black person shot the two arrows hitting two of the zombies in the head and it did not take long for the arrows to explode and destroy the docks. The person turned to us and said, "The name is JC." "So this is the paradise?" I asked him dusting myself off slowly. "That's right the one and only sir." He answered going to the wheel. I sighed in relief as I turned to the group and said "We are saved we are going to Japan." Ali hugged Paige tightly and lovingly. Brandon sat down and rested while Josh sat a feet away from Tyler watching him closely. "_That was too damn close." _I thought to myself. We then traveled toward our salvation in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2: trouble in Japan

Chapter 2: Trouble in Japan

A couple days later, we could see the shores of Japan. Ali stood up and stretched. "JC we made it?" Ali asked looking at the shore. "Yep that is Japan." JC answered drinking out of a flask. Ali smiled and ran to Brandon who was sleeping down in the cabin holding Paige close to him as if he was a shield. "Brandon wake up we are almost there." Ali told Brandon shaking him. Brandon half opened his eyes looking at Ali. "What did you say?" Brandon asked yawning loudly. "We have almost reached the shores of Japan!" Ali shouted excitedly. JC walked down to them and said, "We may have a slight problem." Ali looked back at JC and asked, "What kind of a problem?" as soon as she finished a group of the Japanese secret soldiers came aboard the ship and aimed there MP5ks' at them. I then walked out of the bathroom. "Alright we are in Japan!" I shouted with a smile on my face. I then looked at the group of soldiers and the smile disappeared slowly. I studied the soldiers as one of them pointed a gun at me. The soldiers were wearing all black with an umbrella on their upper arm with black gas masks covering their faces. They were small well-trained soldiers. I slowly raised my hands as they spread out to every one of us, handcuffing all of us. I looked at JC whose hands were free. "You have got to be kidding me you were with them the whole time?" I asked him with a sigh. "Hm not exactly more like a hired hand." JC answered with a smirk. "You bastard I will get you back for this!" I yelled at him as the soldiers pushed us out of the ship. I walked onto the concrete and looked around. "Where are you taking us?" I asked looking at the city that was still intact. "Sokora dore fusagu!" the soldier yelled at me. "Right I don't understand Japanese that much." I said to myself sighing. The soldiers forced us into these black cars with tinted windows so we could not see out of the window. I looked at the soldiers to my left and right. "Hey you two can you understand me?" I asked. The two soldiers nodded. "How can you understand me?" I asked. They pointed to their ear slowly. I looked, saw a small earpiece in their ear, and then nodded. "I see interesting." I commented. "Since you can understand me I have one more question." I told them. They looked at me slowly as the cars started to drive off. "Does this hurt?" I said quickly punching both of them in the face breaking the mask. The two soldiers' heads rested on the back of the seat as I wrapped the handcuff chain around the neck of the driver. The driver let go of the wheel and stomped on the gas making the car accelerate tremendously. He tried to grab the chain to pull it off him, but I just pulled back harder causing the chain to push down on his throat. The car started to swerve to the right eventually hitting a building causing the both of us to fly out of the car. I hit the ground hard rolling to a stop. "D-dang it that hurt." I said as I stood up looking at the soldier. He was on his hands and knees coughing loudly. I walked over to him slowly grabbing the keys to the handcuffs unlocking the cuffs from my wrists. I grabbed the pistol off the hip of the soldier as the other cars started to screech to a stop. All the soldiers got out quickly pointing their guns at me. I quickly stepped behind cover slowly peeking out at the group of soldiers ready to kill. "Hey don't shoot I surrender ok?" I shouted out to them. I slowly got in a crouch position and slid the gun to them slowly. Two soldiers approached me with severe caution. "No cuffs this time please?" I asked as I came out of cover with hands on my head. One of the soldiers hit me in the back of the head hard causing me to pass out. I awoke sometime later in the back of a car. We stopped at a huge factory. It was very futuristic looking with its' solar panels everywhere and its' high tech security system. Security cameras were everywhere and on top of the cameras were silenced machine guns. A couple of soldiers dragged me out of the car. I tried to stand up by myself but I could not even see straight let alone try and move. One of the soldiers put his ID up to the camera at the front door. The door swung opened up by itself and I was drug in. Inside of the building were scientists everywhere with very few security guards. Beginning to regain my senses, I picked up my feet slowly started to walk with them. "I'm ok now guys." I told them. They looked at me and pushed me forward. I stumbled forward and looked back at them "Why must you shove?" I asked as I walked into an elevator. A soldier pressed a button and a small camera came out and scanned his eye. The elevator started quickly which caught me off guard causing me to almost fall. It stopped on a floor and opened up slowly as we walked out all I saw was men in cells. The cells were all white and square with what I thought was bulletproof glass. The two soldiers brought me to an empty cell and threw me into it. "Ah! Are you guys always this rough to the captives?" I asked as I sat up slowly. "What about the cuffs too do they come off?" I asked showing the cuffs. One soldier came over, took off the cuffs, and walked out. I sat on the bed and smiled. "This should be fun." I said to myself looking as much down the hall as I can. "First I need to find my Acquaintances." I said looking at the glass. I tested the glass by punching it repeatedly. A soldier came up to my cell pressing a button and said, "Shut up prisoner you make too much noise!" I looked at him surprised and said, "Oh you speak English huh?" "Of course I do you idiot I'm speaking it right now." He answered. "Now that is rude, but let me ask you a favor get Wesker for me please?" I asked leaning against the glass. "No he is not here right now he is busy with a project now shut up." He answered and then walked away patrolling the other cells. "Oh really?" I asked and then backed up slowly and pulled my fist back slowly and hit the glass as hard as I could and the glass shattered instantly. I calmly walked out of the cell and the soldier aimed at me quickly getting ready to shoot. "Get back into your cell now!" he yelled at me. "Oh no I need to find Wesker sorry." I said walking toward him. He quickly shot at me multiple times. I quickly dodged all of them and I ran at him so fast that he could not see me at all. I appeared behind him and punched him in the spine hard. I could actually feel the bones break and the nerves snap as my hand started to puncture through his body slowly. I quickly pulled my hand out of his back and watched him fall to the floor dead. "Well that wasn't exactly what I wanted to do," I said to myself as I wiped my hand off on the soldier's uniform. An alarm started to blare throughout the compound as soon as I started to walk down the hall looking in each cell. A tall black man hit the glass getting my attention so I looked at him quickly. "Hey man can you get me out of here I didn't even do anything some lil momma tricked the hell out of me." He said standing there. I stared at him and answered, "I don't know you will just slow me down." "Look I can help you I know this place like the back of my hand." He said grinning while he rubbed his hands together. "You look like you would wait a while and when I least expect it steal everything I got and disappear." I said to him studying his face. "Fuck you nigga!" He shouted hitting the glass. "My name is Keith Not nigga now step back if you want to get the fuck out." I shot back getting ready to break the glass. Before I was able to punch the glass a rocket flew right by me hitting the ground exploding. I lost my balance from the blast. I quickly looked over seeing JC aiming at me with his exploding arrows. "I won't miss this time." He said looking at me. "Oh is that so?" I asked regaining my balance. He smirked and shot an arrow at me quickly. I immediately dodged and ran at him. "Oh you have some speed I would have never guessed." He said shooting an arrow this one hitting me right in the leg. I yelled out in pain flipping over I pulled the arrow out and tossed it quickly. The arrow blew up some of the cells and people scattered to get out. "Now look at what you did." JC said looking at the people then averted his attention back to me and I could see another arrow come out ready to fire. My leg healed and I got up as soon as he shot I turned my head slightly and the arrow went by my face cutting it. I took this chance and ran at him. His arrow reloaded and he took aim but it was too late I was beside him holding the mechanical arm. "Well time to take out your whole game." I said crushing the arm quickly and punching JC in the face sending him flying down the hall. The arm started to short circuit, he unattached it, and threw it quickly before it exploded. "You bastard I will kill you for this." JC said running off quickly. I shook my head slowly in disappointment as I walked back over to the black man and hit the glass as hard as I can breaking it. He slowly walked out of his cell staring at me. "What the hell was all that?" he asked shocked at the events that just took place. "Nothing now I have to get some other people from out of here." I said walking down the hallway. "Oh so you have yourself a little crew?" he asked following. "If you want to call it a crew," I answered finally seeing josh sitting on the ground of his cell. He looked at me slowly and stood up backing away. I broke the glass and asked, "Where is Tyler?" "I don't know we were put in separate cars and they went in a different direction." He answered walking out of the cell. "I see hm well be careful I'm going to go find Brandon, Ali, and Paige." I told him continuing down the hall. "Whoa you're just going to leave me in this place by myself?" He asked looking at me then at the black man. I stopped and looked back at josh and said, "Fine if you're so scared you can take this guy right here he knows his place around here and you can get out." "Ay the name is Brady bitch king Brady." The black man informed us as he turned to me. "Brady is that really your name?" I asked looking at him. "Yeah you're only allowed to call me King Brady but since you got me out you can call me Dorian." He said doing his little smirk again. "Yeah sure so you heard him josh his name is Dorian but you can only call him King Brady." I said laughing walking down the hall. Before I was out of sight, I heard a large object hit the ground hard. "What the fuck is that!" I heard Josh yell out. I turned around to see that the huge person in the trench coat came back and he walked toward Josh and Dorian. Dorian got in his stance that seemed to be boxing and he said "come on playboy I'm about to beat your ass." He approached the person and threw a three hit combo to the body. The person seemed almost completely unaffected. Dorian backed as the person swung at him and Dorian ducked. As he rose up Dorian did a powerful uppercut and this time the person stumbled backwards and then came back with a huge right hand sending Dorian down the hall sliding to a stop right next to Josh. Dorian sat up slowly wiping the small trickle of blood from his lip and said "How did he just come back from that?" Dorian asked under his breath. I walked up to the person and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around sort of slowly and swung at me with all his might, but I ducked grabbing his arm and as I got up I pushed my palm up into his elbow breaking his arm hard. The snap of the bone could be heard throughout the hall. I flipped him over me and he hit the ground making a loud thud. I walked over to him slowly and asked, "What is your name and why do you keep attacking me?" He just sat up and looked at me slowly as he started to stand. I kicked him back down and stomped on his chest. Then over the intercom I heard a shy timid voice say, "Mr. X get back to the lab ASAP." The person grabbed my foot and threw me into the wall creating a crater. I grinded my teeth together as I pushed myself out of the crater, which was about a foot deep. The person got up and walked away calmly. "Hey where are you going get your ass back here and finish the fight!" I yelled at him loudly. Josh and Dorian looked at each other and then at me. "Did that even hurt you?" Josh asked walking up slowly. "It hurt just a little bit." I answered turning to him. "Aren't you two supposed to be on your way out of here?" I continued as I turned back around and went toward the exit. "Wait you're going to follow that big motherfucker?" Dorian asked surprised. "That's the plan." I answered walking into the next room. An Umbrella guard pointed his MP5K at me as soon as the door closed and said, "Hands where I can see them!" He demanded sternly. I looked at him surprised and said, "You sound a little too white to be a Japanese man." The only thing that I could distinguish from the other guards was his height since he was in full uniform. "Oh so you have jokes huh fat man." He chuckled taking out hand cuffs. "You must be sick in the head if you think I'm going to let you put that on me." I told him staring him down. Next thing we know shutters drop down everywhere and the lights go dim and a recorded voice comes over the intercom saying "_Warning floor is under quarantine orders please make your way toward the elevator._" The same message kept repeating. "Shit this can't be happening now." The guard said looking around. "Follow me so we can get out of here." He continued walking to a secret hallway behind some kind of machine. I looked at him and asked, "Why are you helping me anyway?" He pushed the machine over and turned to me saying, "I got to get you to Wesker for that money." I walked to the tunnel and inside. The tunnel was so dark that I could not even see my hands 3 inches in front of me except when the warning red light flashed in every now and then. "So how long will it take to get to the elevator?" I asked. The guard answered, "It will take about two or three hours to get there." "Then tell me your name since none of you guards wear nametags." I said feeling my way forward. "Just call me Bo." He said following. I stopped and asked, "Bo? Are you serious?" "I wouldn't laugh if I were you because you do know I'm the one with the gun in case you forgot." He shot back and then said, "Now would you go vents are not so fun." I shook my head and crawled on. Soon I saw a light pouring into the tunnel and pushed open the vent quickly and crawled out looking around. Blood was splattered everywhere but there were no bodies. I sighed and looked at Bo finally crawling out of vent. "Whoa! What happened here?" Bo asked examining the room slowly. "The stupid ass scientists don't know when to quit do they?" I asked shaking my head. Bo hit the back of my head and walked on. I growled softly and followed. "Do that again you will get hurt." I told him following beside him looking at the blood splattered walls. "Then don't talk about our employees I am head of the security here." Bo said with a snarky voice. That's when I heard a loud hissing sound. I stopped in my tracks and said, "That sounds like one of two things either a tarantula about to attack or a snake." Bo looked back and jumped pointing behind me. I bowed my head "Why always me." I sighed turning around to see a giant viper slowly rising up hissing loudly. Bo took out his gun and took aim. I backed up slowly and whispered "That won't work idiot just go on my cue." I quickly pushed Bo and I took off running hoping that Bo did the same. I could hear gunshots go off right behind me, so I know Bo was following but I looked back anyway and saw the viper slither toward us with incredible speed. I thought really hard on my next move but the heat of the moment clouded my thoughts. All I knew was I had to keep Bo alive so I can get to Wesker so I stopped and turned around letting Bo pass me up. Bo kept going looking back at me. "What are you doing run!" he shouted at me. The viper quickly opened his mouth and swallows me whole quickly. I quickly grabbed its fangs and starts pulling on the fangs hard causing the snake to hit the ceiling and venom to spray out everywhere. Bo stopped and looked at the snake and asked "What the hell is it doing?" I pulled harder and harder until finally the fangs were pulled right out, but I fell backwards and it started to swallow me further into its body and the space became smaller. The further I went down the harder it got to breathe so I knew I would have to get out quickly or I will die here digested. I shivered at not only the thought of being digested but also because I had saliva all over me and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. I took a huge breathe in through my nose and stabbed the snake through the body with its own fang so I wouldn't go down anymore. While holding onto the fang buried deep into the body of the snake I used the other one to pick my way through the body slowly but on the outside the snake seemed to just go crazy. The blood of the snake started to fill up the stomach so I quickly inhaled once more before I was completely submerged in the blood. I started to lose my air completely but the blood started to leak out from the hole I made from the stabbing I started to climb through the hole slowly but the hole squeezed around my body tightly making lose all my air. I quickly reached out of the hole and pulled myself out from the body of the viper gasping for air. I stood up slowly now covered in venom and blood from the cold blooded reptile. Bo was just staring at me flabbergasted. I jumped off of the now motionless reptile wiping some of the liquid from my body. "Good thing venom has to be ingested for it to be deadly." I sighed and looked at Bo. He shook his head quickly, "Uh this way." Bo said walking to a door slowly watching me from the corner of his eye. I shook my body like a dog trying to dry up and followed slowly. Bo put his hand on the scanner and the door slid open quickly. "No more surprises like that right?" I asked walking through the door. Bo shrugged and answered, "I have no idea what they did tests on so you might want to stay alert." I shook my head and thought to myself "_Of course why even get my hopes up._" Then something tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Dorian and Josh were behind me. "Well I guess we are sticking together." Dorian said looking at Bo slowly. Josh also stared at Bo and said "Yeah the doors just closed on us and we had to turn back." I nodded and replied "I know the area went under quarantine for a reason I know you saw that huge ass snake." They both nodded and looked back at me. "Who the hell killed that thing?" Josh asked. "Who do you think it definitely wasn't that bastard right there." I answered looking back at Bo. "Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Bo asked stepping forward. "What I mean is your small pistol did not do shit to that snake that's what I mean." I answered crossing my arms. "Wait who is this guy anyway?" Dorian asked. "This guy is Bo and he is the head of security here." I answered walking on past Bo. Dorian nodded following me along with Josh. "Do you know where you're going?" Bo asked smirking. I stopped and looked back at him saying "Absolutely no clue at all." Bo shook his head laughing to himself as he walked past us going toward a room with smoke coming from the door. "That doesn't look too safe now does it?" Josh asked. Bo looked at Josh and said, "It's just a place where we keep stuff that need to be cold calm down." The door slowly slid up and Bo walked through saying, "See nothing to worry about." Josh and Dorian walked in after Bo and looked around the room suspiciously. "Aye what was in that tube over there?" Dorian asked. I walked over to the tube stepping on the broken glass and read the label "_Project REG._" I looked back at Bo and asked "Please tell me you know what this project REG is?" Bo shook his head slowly. "I'm starting to really dislike Umbrella." I said looking back at the tube. Bo walked to the end of the room and opened the door where a man was standing there. The man looked like a scientist but he was covered in blood his skin looked really pale and bruised everywhere. He swayed slowly from side to side stepping closer to Bo. "Sir, are you ok?" Bo asked stepping forward putting a hand on his shoulder. The man slowly looked at Bo, his eyes pure white and his mouth was slit all the way to his cheek bone. "Bo, shoot him hurry!" Josh shouted at Bo as Josh ran toward both of them. I quickly turned around and looked at the man as he opened his mouth wide open and lunged at Bo. Bo quickly looked at the man and put his hand on the man's chest to keep the man at bay while Bo reached for his knife. I picked up a shard of glass and threw it at the man hitting him square in the forehead. The man flopped to the floor his body twitching ferociously. "What the hell just happened?" Bo asked slowly backing up obviously shaken from the events that just took place. "That sir is a zombie something that Umbrella is very famous for in America." I answered walking up to him. "But my girlfriend is in America right now I was going to visit her next month." Bo said backing up to a wall. "Bo she was probably cheating on you anyway." Josh said walking up to Bo slowly. Bo stood up quickly and punched Josh in the stomach with great force. Josh folded over holding his stomach coughing and then he looked up at Bo saying, "Alright not bad at all Bo." Josh then quickly came up with an uppercut hitting Bo in the jaw. Bo stumbled back rubbing his jaw and then got in a tae kwon do stance. Josh backed up a little putting his hands up getting ready. "Really you two is this the time to fight?" I asked walking up to them. Bo nodded and said, "I'm going to kick his ass for what he said." Josh shook his head walked over the twitching zombie. "Bo just lead the way and kick Josh's ass later ok?" I told Bo putting a hand on his shoulder. Bo nodded slowly walking on grabbing Josh's shirt and pulls him back going through the door. Bo stopped instantly standing there motionless. I stared at him and asked, "Bo, are you ok?" He slowly turned his head and nodded slowly waving us up. So Dorian, Josh, and I moved up to see a small black girl. She was wearing a scientist jacket with a black plain shirt with blue jeans. On her name tag it said head researcher Amethyst Johnson. She looked at us all and slowly turned her head to the side smiling creepily. "Miss Johnson are you ok?" Bo asked walking up to her. She nodded and said with a voice so soft and sweet, "I'm fine Mr. X helped me out of a jam." "Mr. X you mean that big guy in the trench coat?" I asked stepping forward. Amethyst turned her head upright and stepped to the side and seemed to study me. "Yes you and him know each other very well." She answered looking at me. A loud crash came out from the side of a wall. I looked at the direction of the sound to see a huge fist imprint in the wall. "He's back to come get me." Amethyst

7


End file.
